Sleep
by JustOneDayMore
Summary: Ed wakes up a sleeping Al, and some things are said. I suck at summaries. There's more to it. :3 Elricest fluff.


**Okay, I've had this little fanfic done for months. I finally decided to put it up! I guess I'm kind of embarrassed... I'm not very confident about my fanfics, but... thats why I write and post it for people to read! This is kind of fluffy, but it's not. I don't know what it is. :3  
**

**Just so ya know, _italics_ = thoughts.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ed was sitting on the couch reading a book with Al comfortably sleeping against his left shoulder. Ed was getting sore from sitting in the same position for so long. He glanced up at the clock, which read quarter to 11. He had been sitting there for three straight hours due to the fact that he didn't want to wake his sleeping brother.

Ed could tell Al was dreaming. The way Al would sigh contentedly or smile in his sleep told Ed that he was having a good dream. He just couldn't disturb him when he looked so peaceful.

Ed put his book down on the table and sighed. _I need sleep. Should I just leave him down here or carry him up to bed?_

The blond pondered the thought for a few seconds, then pulled Al into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and stood up carefully, afraid that any sudden movements would wake him.

Al stirred in his sleep. Ed looked down at his brother to make sure that he was still asleep. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent Al looked when he was sleeping.

Ed exited the living room and headed toward their bedroom, which was upstairs. He looked up and glared at the stairs in front of him. "I forgot that I'd have to carry him up a flight of stairs.._." _He muttered._  
_

When Ed had finally made it to the top of the stairs successfully without dropping his brother, he let out a sigh of relief.

The room that the brothers shared was a few feet down the hall from the stairs on the left. Ed opened the door and walked toward the bed.

The room was average size, with a bed against the middle of the right wall with a bedside table to the left of it. There was a dresser with multiple drawers on the left side of the room, one side of it perfectly organized, the other side a mess with shirt sleeves hanging out of the drawers.

The thing that Ed loved most about their room was the huge window that took up the whole back wall.

Ed held Al tightly with one arm and used the other to pull back the blankets on his brothers side of the bed. He lowered Al down gently, and tucked him in. Ed crawled in the other side, his back facing Al.

Al, somehow knowing where Ed was, snuggled up against his brothers back and nuzzled his neck. Ed blushed at Al's touch. W_hat is he doing? He's_ _slept in my bed before and he's never done this..._

The blond had secretly wondered what it would feel like to sleep so close to his brother. He rolled around to face Al and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer into his chest.

Al sleepily opened his eyes to look up at his older brother. His breath caught in his throat. The moonlight coming through the window reflected off of Ed's flawless skin, making him look even more beautiful than he already was. Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, pulling himself up to cuddle into his neck.

"Nii-san..." It was whispered against Ed's skin, and it sent a chill down his spine. He could feel Al's warm breath against his neck. He blushed scarlet. He wasn't used to this, and his emotions were spiraling out of control.

_What is this? I've never reacted this way towards him before. Al's been this close to me so many times... What's so different now? Why am I doing this?_

"Hey, Al?" Ed asked in a hushed voice. He watched his brother lift his head to look at him. Al's chestnut blond hair pooled around his shoulders and covered his face, making it impossible to see his expression.

"Hmm?" Al replied, still sounding sleepy. "What is it, Nii-san?"

_He doesn't sound like he's totally awake... so maybe... maybe he won't even remember... _ Ed brushed Al's hair out of his face, took his chin in his hand, and tilted his brothers face up to look at him.

Al's eyes were half lidded, he was still half asleep.

_Just to see what his reaction will be..._ Very slowly, Ed leaned in towards his brother, secretly watching his expression. Al looked confused, but almost like he knew what was coming. Ed was surprised that he wasn't leaning away.

_Weird. Maybe he's been waiting for me to do this...? _Ed's thoughts distracted him and he stopped, completely forgetting what he was about to do.

Al was getting impatient. Ed had frozen in place, and now looked like he was completely occupied with his thoughts and totally oblivious to what Al wanted.

Al let out a sigh, knowing what he had to do._ Looks like I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands... _ His grip around his brothers neck tightened and he closed the gap that was left between them.

Ed was shocked at the contact, but he definitely enjoyed it. He kissed back a little harder, and pulled Al close.

Al pulled away. It's not that he wanted to... It's just that he couldn't breathe. Al had dreamed of this happening for so long... He couldn't believe it was actually happening. He caught his breath and sat up in bed, knowing that Ed would soon follow.

Al crawled over to his brother and sat in his lap, wrapping his arms back around his neck. Al lifted himself up, just enough to nuzzle the blonds shoulder.

"I love you, Al." Ed wasn't surprised when those words came out of his mouth. He knew they were true. He had been waiting for the perfect moment to say it.

Al looked up into the big, golden eyes that he loved so much. The light from the moon reflected off of them, and Al could see that they were...well, sparkling.

_He looks genuinely happy for the first time in a really long time. It's really nice to see him like this. What do I say to him?_ Al smiled, happy to see his brother happy for the first time in a long time.

He knew what he should say. He should say what he truly felt. The words that would make he and his brother happy forever.

"I love you, too, Nii-san."

* * *

**I am so sorry. I totally suck at describing things, especially people reactions. I totally butchered their room description! Do the even make wall sized windows? XD Anyway, I hope you liked it, despite its flaws. :3 Please review!  
**


End file.
